Characters
Characters: *Pruedence Halliwell - (Shannon Doherty Seasons 1 - 3) :Born October 28, 1970, Prue was the eldest Halliwell sister. Born with the power of Telekinesis she later manifested an Astral Projection ability. Strong-willed, controlling and intelligent, she would often take charge of situations and had always been overprotective of her two sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Having spent her childhood taking care of her two younger sisters after the death of their mother, she became responsible, with a fierce determination at whatever she did, including fighting demons. Though at times Prue let pride dictate her way of handling things, she never let her personal life interfere with her work life. On May 17, 2001, she was killed by Shax, a hired hitman sent by the Source. Before her death she was the most powerful Charmed One. Shannen Doherty never appeared on-screen as Prue again, except in the fifth season episode "Cat House", during the "flashbacks" that the girls visit, though Prue's face is never shown, only her back. Even in the after life Prue still helps her sisters, it has been suggested that she sometimes turns the pages of the Book of Shadows, and in the season seven finale Prue lends her astral projection power to the sisters. This is indicated by Piper saying "Thank you Prue," after the spell's effect is over. *Piper Halliwel - Wyatt (Holly Marie Combs Seasons 1 - 8) :Piper was born on August 7, 1973, and was the middle child until Prue's death. Her powers include the abilities of Modecular Immobiliation and Modecular Combustion. She was most concerned with having a normal life, and always had reservations about her life as a Charmed One. When she first became a Charmed One she was quiet and reserved; often having to mediate between Prue and Phoebe. Her quiet and reserved attitude disappeared and she gained a more sarcastic, strong and brilliant attitude to life and being a Charmed One. She eventually became a mother of two sons, Chris and Wyatt and a daughter, named Melinda acording to the official magazine with her husband Leo Wyatt, and went to great lengths to protect her children. In the series finale, the final montage shows her with a granddaughter.Piper is great at mediating and arbitrating. Her love of food steered her to a career in the culinary arts, which led her to own a club and as revealed in the last episode, her own restaurant. Piper is often considered to be the most powerful Charmed One and the main character in Charmed. *Phoebe Halliwell - (Alyssa Milano Season 1 - 8) :Phoebe, born November 2, 1975 was the original baby of the family and is a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman. The power she was born with was Premenition, which grew to enable her to see into the past as well as the future, later allowing the ability to project herself into the future; she later gained the powers of Levitation which often combines with her martial arts skills, as well as the power of magical empathy but later lost the latter two. She is a romantic, and later became a successful columnist and author. Early on she often had a turbulent relationship with her older sister Prue, and later mediated between Piper and Paige. Her longest relationships were with Cole Turner over a year, and with Coop She and Coop were married in 2006 by the Angel of Destiny, as seen in the series finale, and eventually had three girls. She continued to work at the Bay Mirror and also wrote a book on finding love. *Paige Matthews - Halliwell (Rose McGowan Seasons 4 - 8) :Born on August 2, 1977 after a secret love affair with her Whitelighter Samuel Wilder, the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell, gave birth to a fourth daughter. Paige was put up for adoption because her parents' love was forbidden. Her personality is bold and vibrant, adding a new dynamic to the show from season 4 onwards. Paige's birth power was Telekinesis, but because she was part Whitelighter this ability combined with her natural Orbing to create Telekinetic Orbing. She came into the craft quickly, aiding in the vanquish of The Source of All Evil In Season 8 she gained the ability to heal those she loved, starting with Henry. She was driven to become a "full-time witch", and had a hard time finding a career she was content with, eventually settling with her destiny as a Whitelighter, like her father. Paige married mortal parole officer Henry Mitchell and they had twin daughters and a son, Henry Jr. *Leo Wyatt - (Brian Krause Season 1 - 8) :Leo was the sisters Whitelighter in the beginning, and soon became romantically involved with Piper. Leo's magical promotions provided the show's portrayal of a supernatural ladder of success and struggle between career and family. His relationship with Piper was the first of many conflicts between the Halliwells and the Elders. *Billie Jenkins - (Kaley Cuoco Season 8) :Billie was Paige's charge and while first over-confident in her abilities, eventually became a student of the sisters, helping them maintain their normal lives. After being swayed by her sister to betray the sister, she eventually sided with them in the Series Finale. *Andy Trudeau - (T.W. King Season 1) :Andy was the sisters' childhood friend and Prue's love interest. He served as the sisters' initial connection to the police force once he learns of the girls' activities, as well as the first conflict between the girls' secret and normal lives. Andy was killed by the demon Rodriguez when trying to protect the girls in the finale of season one. *Darryl Morris - (Dorian Gregory Season 1 - 7) :Darryl, who was Andy's partner, took over the role as the Halliwells' police connection after Andy's tragic demise. He continued to cover up for the sisters once he learned their secret, even after the events which led to him almost being executed through a lethal injection, until his wife later forced him to move to another state. *Dan Gordon - (Greg Vaughan - Season 2) :Dan moved into the house next door with his niece, Jenny, and instantly fell in love with Piper. They temporarily dated, but Dan could not take the place of Piper's first love, Leo. He later moved away, at the end of season two. *Jenny Gordon - (Karis Paige Bryant Season 2) :Jenny was Dan's niece. She was written off suddenly. *Cole Turner/Balthazor - (Julian McMahon Seasons 3 - 5, 1 cameo in Season 7) :Cole was Phoebe's first husband - and also a half-demon, creating situations over which the sisters clashed. Originally a powerful villain, later taking other forms and roles throughout his character history. After his final vanquish at the hands of the sisters, he continued to watch over Phoebe, silently and unseen. *Adult Chris Perry Halliwell - (Drew Fuller Season 6 cameo in Season 5, 7, 8) :Chris, Piper and Leo's at the time as yet unborn son, came from the future to help defeat The Titans and save Wyatt one day turning evil. His adult form died at the hands of Gideon. Due to a change in the timeline, he later reappeared in the Series Finale. : *Penelope Penny/Grams Halliwell - (Jennifer Rhodes cameo's Season 1 - 8) *Patricia Patty/Mom Halliwell-Bennett - (Finola Hughes Seasons 1 - 5, 7, 8) *Victor Bennett - (Tony Denison Season 1) (James Read Season 3 - 8) *Sam(uel) Wilder - (Scott Jeack - Seasons 2, 5 & 8) *Little Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - ( Season half way though Season 5 - 8) *Adult Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - ( Season 6 - 8) *Little Chris Perry Halliwell - (Seasons 7 - 8 ) *Sheila Morris - (Sandra Prosper Seasons 6 - 7) *Elise Rothman - (Rebecca Balding Seasons 4 - 8) BILLING ORDER In the first three seasons, the actresses portraying the Charmed Ones are billed according to the ages of their characters: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano. The initial five episodes lists the actors/characters as Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, T.W. King, Dorian Gregory, and Alyssa Milano. Beginning with episode six, the Charmed Ones are listed by character age, followed by the inspectors Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. From the 4th season onwards, the veteran leading actresses receive the coveted first and last billing while their new costar gets the middle spot: Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs as "Piper". The leads are then followed by whichever supporting players are contracted for that particular season. If one of the supporting players does not appear in a particular episode, his/her name also does not appear in the opening credits. Brian Krause, who became a main cast member halfway through the second season, was in virtually every episode by the third season. His name is listed fourth in the credits from season three onwards, apart from in season eight where Kaley Cuoco (Billie) took that spot. RECURRING THEMES Character development struggles With the series always focusing on the constant development of their main characters, each of the main characters had recurring problem points of their lives. As women in their late twenties and early thirties, the sisters constantly had to cope with balancing their magical lives with their everyday and professional lives (Prue's professional career, Phoebe's studies and afterwards her job, Piper's role as a mother, and Paige's accepting magic as a general part of her life). Another returning source of personal conflict was the sisters' love life, the problems that arise from hiding a part of their lives from their human relationships (most notably the relationships of Prue and Andy, of Piper and Dan, of Phoebe and Jason, and of Paige and Henry) and hiding their often forbidden relationships with members of the magical community from the rest of the magical community (most notably Leo and Piper's conflict with the Elders, and Phoebe loving a half-demon Cole). Deaths of main characters As the sisters had to struggle with many forces of darkness, death was not an uncommon event in their lives. Each of the sisters died at several points of the series, with Piper and Phoebe dying nine times each, Paige dying seven times, and Prue dying three times. Except for Prue's death in the third season finale, in which she never returned, the protagonists always found a way out to return the respective Halliwells into life. However, not every death on Charmed has been so easily reversed, as several important supporting characters have died without being revived, such as Andy, Cole and Adult Chris (though both Chris and Cole have appeared in episodes after their deaths, neither one was revived: Cole was in limbo, and Chris's first appearance was a personification of Leo's guilt, his second was a Chris from a different future). Exposure of magic In the world of Charmed, the existence of magic as well as benevolent and malevolent forces remain hidden from human society. A recurring problem for the protagonists during the series was finding a way to fight the forces of evil within their world without being exposed as magical beings themselves. Spanning the series run, the show's writers featured episodes which detailed the dangerous consequences of magic being exposed to human society, most notably in the second season episode Morality Bites which saw Phoebe's execution in an alternate future; the third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose, which lead to the death of Prue; and the seventh season finale Something Wicca This Way Goes. In which events lead the three witches and Leo to fake their deaths and assume new identities. However, the introduction of The Cleaners, a pair of beings capable of warping reality in order to mantain magic in secret, caused a violation of continuity, as these two characters did not appear in All Hell Breaks Loose. LOGO AND SYMBOLS During the show's run, the The WB used two official logos to represent the series. The first was used during the first and second seasons and featured the name Charmed underlined and with a symbol called the Trihorn above it. The second logo was introduced at the start of the third season and remained until the series ended. It was written in a different font (endor) and is still underlined and sometimes features a Triquetra above the name. This logo was designed by Margo Chase. Although the second logo replaced the first in all promotional material by the Warner Brothers, such as posters and television adverts, the first remained to be used on official merchandise after the third season, including on the covers of the Novel Series, the DVDs, the official Charmed Magazine and the Charmed Comics. PROMO'S AND TRAILERS Trailers During the show's first two season, the trailers had a darker tone and were more serious. Starting from season 3 onwards, the trailers would be a bit more comedic. Each season had their own trailer title, though later on in the series, each episode would get their own. Promo's During the entire show, promotional photos were made. Seasons 3 and 7 are the only seasons to have no official promo's, which is the reason why the DVD covers use either episode promos or promos from a previous season. SHOW CHANGES In its eight-year course, Charmed underwent many changes, including departure of cast and crew members, some of which had a large impact on the series as a whole. While in the case of some of the newer changes executive producer, Brad Kern, openly referred to budget cuts as the reason, most of the changes happened without the reasons being released into public, giving rise to much speculation and debates among fans. Some of the changes are frequent topics of argument in almost every Charmed Internet forum even today, most notably the Kern-Burge and the Milano-Doherty disputes. Initial changes *Originally, Lori Rom as cast as Phoebe in the unaired pilot of Charmed. When the property was greenlighted to go to series, Rom was unavailable. Producer Aaron Spelling called upon Alyssa Milano, fresh off her short term guest appearance on "Melrose Place" to fill the role. Major portions of the first episode were reshot, some scenes rewritten and new scenes added to create a full one-hour debut episode titled Something Wicca This Way Comes. *Charmed was picked up for a full season after the ratings success of the first two episodes, according to the documentary The Women of Charmed produced in 1999. By then, the first few episodes had completed production. Some of the crew were then replaced, including the series' composer (thus discontinuing the use of the many chime instruments characteristic of the opening episodes). *Some basic story elements of the Charmed world laid down in the initial six episodes were later changed. The Book of Shadows was later established as untouchable by evil; Grams' husband and grandfather of the three sisters had his name and time frame changed; the sisters having a relationship with their father even though in the initial episodes they wanted nothing to do with him. Also, the time frame of Victor Bennett leaving his wife, the girls' mother, was changed occasionally throughout the series. *The role of the girls' father was originated by Anthony Denison in the first season episode "Thank You for Not Morphing". It was established in this episode that the character's name was Victor Halliwell. This was contradicted in the later first season episode "That 70's Episode", where the girls' mother, Patty, reminded her mother that she would not allow her to take Victor's last name when they married. *During the series' original conception, the Charmed Ones were all roommates in Boston. Changes in story structure Between the second and the third season, creator and executive producer Constance M. Burge had left the crew of the show, leaving her former position to executive producer Brad Kern. Burge continued to produce other shows, but remained as creative consultant until season four. Burge's departure resulted in changes in the story structure of the show, from a "demon of the week" system to using third- or half- season-long story arcs. Also, more importance was given to the protagonists' personal lives. The serial connection of episodes culminated in the second half of season four. Despite the ratings actually rising during season four's final story arc from 4.19 to 4.21, the WB asked Brad Kern to abandon the serial system in the future. This led to the largely episodic structure of season five, and resulted in the two systems being balanced from the sixth season onwards. The departure of Constance M. Burge has been often debated in Charmed fandom. While reasons were never made public, unsupported claims (such as Burge leaving because she did not agree to the introduction of the character Cole or because of the story arc-episodic structure debate) still circulate among fans debating over whether Kern or Burge would be a better producer. Departure of Shannen Doherty At the end of the third season, Shannon Doherty left the show, resulting in her character's death, and the introduction of Rose McGowan's character Paige. While in the episode, Death Takes A Halliwell the Angel of Death foreshadowed Prue's death, '' All Hell Breaks Loose'' the season three finale) remained as a cliffhanger, and Prue's death was only established in the season four premiere episode. Fan speculation continues to this day, some pointing to rumors of on-set issues with Doherty regarding punctual appearance at work and tension with co-workers, others putting blame on Alyssa Milano for reasons such as her supposedly asking the show's producers to choose between her and Doherty. These rumors even today lead to harsh debates over whether it was Doherty's, Milano's or someone else's "fault" that Doherty left. Doherty's departure is the best-known change in Charmed, and while there is debate over whether the show got better or worse after Prue's death, it is most often agreed that after season three the characters' dynamics changed, and the individual sisters' storylines became more balanced. Timeslot changes The show witnessed multiple changes in its timeslot. From its initial Wednesday night, Charmed moved to Thursday nights in Season Two, and starting with Season Five it moved again, this time to Sunday nights, to anchor "The WB's Big Sunday" event. The change in broadcast day played a central role in the show's change of ratings, as from the moment Charmed moved to Sunday, its episodes had to continually compete with other strong-rated shows such as Extreme Makeover: Home Edition and The Simpsons, as well as events such as the Golden Globes. Changes in the Charmed universe In the first three seasons, the magical world of Charmed introduced original concepts such as the spiritual nexus or the workings of the show's witchcraft, and involved creatures such as Whitlighters and Darklighters, and also a number of mythological creatures not frequently adapted to television, such as the Woogyman, the Wendigo and the Banshee. This is probably attributable to Constance M. Burge, as well as story editor Robert Masello, introduced as the show's mythology expert (as seen in the 1999 documentary Women of Charmed). Gradually from the fourth season, besides keeping the dominance of creatures with attributes explicitly created to conform to the storylines, Charmed started to rely more heavily on using creatures from classical (i.e. Greek and Roman) mythology as well as from miscellaneous folklore items well-known in contemporary culture, such as leprechauns and dwarves. Budget cuts Budget cuts in the last few seasons have led to many minor, and a few major changes in the show. *It cost $2 Million per episode to film Charmed. *Budget cuts have caused demons to gradually become entirely human-like from the monsters with rich costumes and make-up witnessed in the first seasons. *One of the most notable budget-related changes was the WB's decision not to include Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory in season eight. As Brad Kern said in a number of interviews, he had to restructure the budget to include Krause in 12 episodes, to avoid abruptly ending his storyline. Enough money was saved to include Krause in the final two episodes of the series. *In an interview in Charmed Magazine Issue 8, Brad Kern revealed that in season eight Kern, executive producers Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent and a number of crew members opted to reduce their own salaries in order to maintain the show's quality, as the budget of the season was reduced by twenty percent. *Phoebe's power of Levitation was left out of the show because it became too expensive (due to all the wire work and hiring cranes). To write the Levitation power out, Empathy and Premonition were left out as well and the story of Phoebe having to regain her abilities was created.